A Faux Life For a True Queen
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle has a 5 year old little sister named Anna….but does she? Join the Adventure of a young woman and an Ice deliverer trying to save the Queen of Ice and Snow from a place you could call…different. (Not Elsanna). Sisterly Fluff. Adventure/Family. ••{HIATUS}••
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Everyday**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new series/story. I came up with the idea 4 months ago but never typed it. It just came to mind so here I am, typing it. **

**Anna is 5 years old.**

**Elsa is 21 years old.**

Everyday. It was very silent. Not much happened in the castle. The servants attending their daily duties. Village people running errands. But the castle seemed mostly lifeless, besides the young child running through the halls, trying to escape her tutor.

"AH!" the strawberry-blonde squealed as she turned a corner.

"ANNA!" the tutor yelled, running after her.

Anna ran to a familiar door.

_Knock Knock Knock._ "ELSA OPEN UP!" Anna yelled, franticly knocking on the door as the tutor getting close.

The door swung open and there was a worried Queen standing at the door.

"Anna, are you ok?" Elsa said, closing the door behind Anna as she ran in.

"…Um…kinda…" the little girl said as she hid under the blanket on Elsa's bed.

"Did you get in trouble?" Elsa asked, now crossing her arms and looking at Anna expectantly.

"Maybe…"

_Knock Knock Knock. _

Elsa opened the door. The tutor was breathing heavily, leaning on his knees to try and catch his breath. Once he composed himself, he spoke.

"Your Majesty, her highness…erm… tied my shoe laces together and poured salt in my coffee," the tutor said, holding his head high, trying to regain his dignity.

"…I see. Thank you Mr. Opp Stramt. I will punish her myself. You are dismissed," The Queen said.

The tutor bowed and walked away. Elsa shut the door and turned around.

"_Anna…_" Elsa said, using the reprimanding tone of voice.

Elsa walked over to the bed and pulled the covers away. Anna looked up at her sister and smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yes?"

"Why did you mess with Mr. Opp Stramt?"

"I thought it would be funny but…he just got all mad and started yelling some…bad words…"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Bad words? Ill have to talk with the staff about that. But anyways, you should not have done that. Go to your room this instant and stay there. You are in a time-out."

Elsa had a harsh tone of voice that Anna hadn't recognized. The little girl's eyes filled with tears and she ran off to her room. Elsa shook her head and sighed.

.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she knocked on the door. "Its me."

The door opened slightly and Elsa could hear a patter of feet running back to the bed. Elsa smiled softly and entered the room. She shut the door behind her and walked over to her sister's bed. She sat on the edge of the bed next to the lump underneath the blankets.

"Your time-out is over just so you know. I hope you learned that it is not okay to do 'not nice' things to other people," Elsa said in a sweet voice.

The lump under the blankets sniffled and wept quietly.

"Why are you crying, Sweetheart?" Elsa asked, concerned.

Elsa peeled the blanket back slowly. Anna was curled up into a ball, shaking slightly.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't want you t-to be mad…" Anna choked out in between sobs.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I was disappointed in your behavior, though. But I am surely not mad at you," Elsa reassured.

Elsa took Anna in her arms and cradled. Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. Anna's sobbing quieted and it was now occasional hiccups and whimpers. She buried into Elsa and snuggled up to her. Elsa smiled down at her little sister.

Anna wiped her eyes and calmed down. She looked up at her older sister with a gleam in her eye.

"Do the magic?"

Elsa chuckled lightly and nodded. She held her hand above her sister and let snow fall from her palm. Anna 'oo'ed and 'ah'ed at the magic. Anna tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

"Wanna go outside in the gardens?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

Anna beamed at the though but then her face fell again, "But don't you have '_Queenly Duties'_ or something?"

"Nope, not today."

Anna jumped out of her sister's arms and ran out the door.

"Anna! Wait up!"

.

"Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up," the little princess insisted, flopping her body on her sister's sleeping form.

"Anna, go back to sleep," the older girl groaned.

"But the _sky's_ awake. So _I'm_ awake. So we have to _playyy_," The little girl said, laying an arm dramatically across her forehead.

"Go play by yourself," Elsa chuckled and nudged Anna off of her.

Anna was about to jump back on the bed and start asking again but something stopped her. Anna sighed and walked towards the door. "Ok…Good night, Elsa."

Elsa couldn't help but hear the heartbroken tone in her sister's voice. Anna was about to walk out the door until she felt herself being picked up. Anna squealed in surprise.

Elsa laughed at her sister's reaction.

"Lets go play!" Elsa set Anna down and the two of them ran down stairs to the Ball Room.

They spent the early morning building snowmen, having snowball fights, and making snow angels.

"Thank you," Anna said, sitting in the snow next to her sister.

"For what?"

"For playing with me."

Elsa simply smiled and sat back, admiring their snowman. "No problem. I had so much fun. Thank you for getting me up for this. It was worth it."

.

"Anna, finished getting dressed and then we can go," Elsa said to her hyper sister.

Elsa fixed her bun and turned around, Anna standing in front of her.

"All done," the little girl said. "Now come on! Lets go!"

Anna pulled Elsa out of the castle, dragging her out by her hand.

"Slow down, its called a 'walk' for a reason," Elsa smirked.

As they were walking down the streets of Arendelle, Anna spotted a chocolate shop.

"Oo! Oo! Elsa! Lets go there!" Anna said, pointing to the chocolate store.

"Alright, but only pick out a _few_ chocolates."

When they walked in, they were greeted by a nice, middle-aged woman.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty. Your Highness. What may I have the pleasure in helping you with today?" the shopkeeper asked with a kind smile on her lips.

"Good Morning. A few chocolates will be all. What do you want, Anna?" Elsa asked the little girl next to her.

"All milk chocolate!" Anna said with a huge grin.

"A box of milk chocolates, please," the Queen told the shopkeeper.

"Very well, Your Majesty," the shopkeeper turned around and started to prepare the chocolates in a small box.

The shopkeeper handed the box of chocolates to the Queen. "Here you are, Your Majesty. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too," Elsa said and placed some coins on the counter as payment.

Once they left the shop, Anna asked for the chocolates right away.

"Sure here you go," Elsa handed the chocolate to the little girl. "But only have five. _Only_ five, Anna. Ok?"

Anna nodded and grinned at the chocolate. She shoved a handful of chocolate into her mouth and sighed at how good it tasted.

"Tank cou Elwa," Anna lisped with her mouth full.

Elsa giggled, "Your welcome."

A few moments later, "_Pssst."_

Elsa looked down at Anna but Anna was quietly enjoying her chocolate.

_She ate way over five._ Elsa smiled.

"_PSST,"_ Elsa heard a more aggressive, louder whisper.

Elsa looked around her. Everyone was enjoying their day, walking through the streets. But then Elsa caught a glimpse of a hooded figure in an alley way.

"Anna…please go stand over by that group of guards, ok? I'll be right back."

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, looking kind of frightened.

Elsa looked down at Anna and smiled kindly. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to check something out."

"But why can't I come?"

"Just please trust me. Now please go over by the guards, Sweetie," Elsa said, still smiling.

"…Ok…" Anna walked over to the guards.

Right away, one of the guards bent down and started talking to the princess.

Elsa's smiled now fell and she walked towards the alley, hand extended, ready to fire and icicle.

"Hey! Elsa, we aren't going to attack you." The hooded figure said.

"_Queen_ Elsa would do quite nicely. Normally I don't like formalities that much but for you it is required," Elsa said bitterly.

"Uh Els- I mean, Queen Elsa, we know each other. _Very_ well."

Elsa looked at the hooded figure suspiciously, still with her arm raised. She stepped closer in the alley.

"Remover your cloak at once. Show me yourself," Elsa demanded.

"_Dang Elsa,"_ the hooded figure mumbled under its breath.

The hooded figure lowered its hood. "Hi. I'm Anna. Um…the older version."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, things are about to go down. Cant wait! I hope you enjoyed. Please review, letting me know. No flames please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

**A/N: Hey! Back for another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. Not Elsanna. No Flames.**

The hooded figure lowered its hood. "Hi. I'm Anna. Um…the older version."

The Queen stood there, and stared at the young woman in front of her. She did have to admit, this lady showed quite a resemblance to her younger sister. Strawberry-blonde hair in two pig-tail braids, the same facial structure (More matured looking, of course), the same big blue eyes, and the same freckles splattered across her cheeks and nose.

The platinum-blonde gave the girl a skeptical look and narrowed her eyes at her. "That is ridiculous. You are not Anna. My younger sister is 6 years old and if you are suggesting you _time traveled_, I take great offence that you think I'm an idiot."

Elsa had lowered her hand now as older Anna stood there for a minute, trying to think of a way to convince the Queen that she was indeed her sister.

"Uhhh…Oh! Mama and Papa's names are Idun and Adgar," the strawberry-blonde tried.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Every citizen of Arendelle knows their former monarchs' names."

"You are a lefty!"

Elsa gasped, "I am not left-handed."

"Yes you are, but they taught you how to write with your right hand so you can be "_proper_" even though left handed is cooler."

Elsa had no idea how this stranger new that but she dismissed it. "That proves nothing!"

Anna sighed, not thinking she would have to use this one, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

She even asked it in a sing-songy voice. Elsa stood there and gaped at the girl.

"_No_…" Elsa whispered and her gaze trailed down to the ground.

Then she glared back up towards the woman. "No! You are not Anna!"

"Yes I am, Elsa," Anna reached her hand out and rested it upon Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa's eyes widened. _Everything went black._

"_Elsa, you are a big sister now."_

"_Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"_No! Anna!"_

"_Conceal it, Don't feel it."_

"_Go away!"_

"_Your parents are dead."_

"_We can work this out together."_

"_Your sister is dead."_

"_No! No! Anna, please."_

"_Love will thaw"_

"_I love you…"_

Elsa snapped out of it and collapsed to her knees, gasping for air.

"Elsa?!" Anna kneeled beside her sister.

Elsa looked up into the girl kneeling before her. "A-Anna?"

Anna laughed and pulled her sister into a hug. "Yeah, its me. I'm here to get you from this…place."

Elsa pulled out of the hug, looking confused.

"Oh um…long story. So there was this witch -Sorceress- whatever…and she cast some kind of…spell? I think it was a spell. Yeah, a spell, on you. It sent you to a "parallel universe"– at least that's what Grand Pabbie said- and you have a younger sister that is supposedly me. Which of course, I'm right here so-"

"Anna," Elsa cut off her sister's rambling, "How did you get here?"

"Oh! Kristoff got a potion from Grand Pabbie but there was only enough for us so…now we have to find more to get us all back…" Anna said sheepishly.

"Two things. First, Kristoff is here? And second, really, Anna? Really? Now we are all trapped," Elsa deadpanned.

Anna waved her off, "Oh calm _down._ And yeah, Kristoff is here! Come out Kristoff!"

A tall, muscular, blonde haired man came out from behind a few crates. Her rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, hi Your Majesty. I just- since we new you didn't remember us, we thought it might not be a good idea for me to show myself."

"Kristoff, I don't know how many times I've said this, _please_ call me Elsa. And I understand. I'm not quite sure how I might have reacted," Elsa said with a small chuckle, knowing well how she would have reacted.

Then Anna's rambling finally registered in her mind. "Wait, _what?_ I don't remember a witch. I do remember having to go to a nearby kingdom to help them out but there were no witches."

"But there was! She knocked you out with her spell, or whatever, and then you…disappeared in thick purple smoke," Anna explained, flailing her arms around for emphasis on her confusion.

"And also, what are we going to do to get back?" Elsa asked, crossing her arms waiting for an answer from her sister.

"More importantly, what do we do about the 6 year old that is headed this way with guards," Kristoff but in.

"What?" the girls said in unison and turned around.

Sure enough, there was "Anna" walking to her with guards.

"Hide! Go hide!" Elsa shooed Anna and Kristoff back into the shadows.

"Queen Elsa! We just came over here because Princess Anna was getting worried about you," a guard said.

"Thank you, men. That will be all," Elsa said in her "_Queen Voice_" as Anna put it.

The little Anna ran at Elsa and hugged her older sister's legs. "Why did you take so long?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart. I was just…inspecting the alleyway. Yeah! I mean…it looked awfully suspicious so I just made sure everything was ok. And everything is ok. Lets um…go back to the castle," Elsa said nervously, trying to cover up.

Elsa turned and looked back at the alley. Elsa held up five fingers and mouthed "Five minutes." She saw a thumbs up and smiled to herself. She then walked back to the castle with little Anna.

.

"Alright. I have a meeting this evening, I will be back to tuck you in around 8 o' clock, ok?" Elsa asked her little sister who was on the floor, playing with dolls.

"Yup!" the little girl chimed and continued playing.

Elsa smiled and left the room.

.

"Oh, Elsa, you're back," Anna popped out of the shadows with Kristoff.

"Yup. Sorry I had to take care of _you_," Elsa teased.

Anna pouted light heartedly, "It wasn't the _real_ me. Well…kinda…I guess."

Elsa smiled but it soon faltered. "It felt so real…"

"What?" Anna didn't understand what her sister was talking about.

"….She –you- were born six years ago. Mama died giving birth to you and Papa died two years after. I practically raised you. And…yet…I remember the Great Thaw, Hans –unfortunately-, separation… It's so…confusing," Elsa held her head in her hands.

"Oh wow…I never even thought about that. I'm glad you at least remember the Great Thaw and everything. Maybe when we get to Grand Pabbie, he can wipe those…_other_ memories, fake memories, clean. It must be hard. Cause I bet you love that little girl even though you have only been here a week."

"A week?" Elsa looked up.

Anna nodded. "We tried, believe me. We tried to get to you earlier than that. But in order to get the potion to come here, we had to gather the ingredients for Grand Pabbie."

"Oh," Elsa mused. "Now what do we do?"

"Well," Kristoff spoke up, "We have to find a reverse potion. We have to go to the parallel Pabbie. The real Grand Pabbie said that in parallel universes, the people's attitudes don't change. But their age or surroundings might."

Elsa nodded. "Wait! What will happen when we go back? I cant just leave Anna!"

"Don't worry. Grand Pabbie assured us that once we all get back to the real world, this universe will create a new Elsa for Anna."

"That's not creepy at all…" Anna mumbled.

"I-I guess that's ok…I mean, like Anna said, that's a little creepy. But, beggars cant be choosers," Elsa said and relaxed a little bit. "Just so you know, its going to be hard to help find the potion for our return because I have to deal with a six year old little girl that is crazy energetic."

Anna shot Elsa a playful glare. Elsa just smirked. Then Anna randomly tackled Elsa into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

Elsa was surprised but hugged her sister back anyways. "It's only been a week silly…and half of my life for me."

The last part of her sentence made Elsa hug Anna tighter. "I've missed you too."

**A/N: Sorry for just leaving it off there. Please Review! No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Plans**

**A/N: YAY! Another Update! This chapter is mostly dialogue. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter [NOT Elsanna]. R&R!**

"Alright so….we got about…2 or 3 hours?" Anna asked as they navigated their way through the alleyways.

"Yeah, maybe even- Anna!" Elsa pulled Anna backwards by her cloak.

"Hey! What gives?"

"You were about to walk into the streets! If anyone sees you or Kristoff, they will be pretty confused."

"Why would it matter if they saw Kristoff?" Anna asked, turning around back into the alley.

"Well…there is actually another Kristoff…"

"What?" the girls turned around to a confused ice harvester. "Am I smaller or something?"

"Um…I guess you could say that…" Elsa said and returned to walking through the alley.

After a few minutes, they made it to the other side of town.

"Alright, so… where do we go?" Anna asked.

"Grand Pabbie, remember?" Kristoff started to in the direction of the north mountain. "The path is over here."

The girls followed Kristoff as they walked on a small trail. Something suddenly came to Elsa.

"Where's Sven?"

"Like I said before, there was only enough of that potion for the two of us. Sven, sadly, couldn't come," Anna replied.

"Ah, makes sense."

.

"Look! There's Oaken's Trading Post over there!" Kristoff pointed out as the three made it over the hill.

"No, that's Gunnar's Trading Post," Elsa said with a furrowed brow. Then a wave of realization came over her. "Oh, in the parallel universe, Oaken is Gunnar. Gunnar is pretty grumpy and mean."

Anna hit Kristoff's arm, but not hard enough to actually hurt him, "I Grand Pabbie said the parallel universe doesn't mess up the personalities."

Kristoff shrugged and kept walking. Anna rolled her eyes and followed, Elsa walking next to her.

.

"_You_, who are you?" a grumpy, medium sized man asked from behind the counter.

Elsa glared daggers at him. "_I_ am Queen Elsa, _Sir_."

The man's eyes widened and her bowed, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Forgive me."

The man stood upright again, "I'm Gunnar. What do you need?"

Kristoff grabbed a few carrots and 3 flasks and put them on the counter.

"That would be 40."

"No, 10," Kristoff insisted.

"40. You took the last of the flasks," Gunnar insisted.

Anna laid a hand on Kristoff's shoulder, "Its ok, 40 is fine."

Kristoff turned his attention back on Gunnar. "Fine, 40."

Gunnar nodded and accepted the coins. Kristoff picked up the merchandise and the three went back outside.

When they got outside, Kristoff handed each woman a flask. "Here you go. The carrots are for if we get hungry. It's a long walk to the Valley of the Living Rock. We can will the flasks up with water when we come across a stream."

"No need," Elsa flicked her wrist and the flasks filled with ice. Then with another flick, the ice melted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had powers."

Elsa and Anna rolled their eyes at the same time. Kristoff chuckled lightly and shook his head. _Sisters._

.

"Ugh, I'm starving!" Anna whined, holding her stomach.

Kristoff handed her a carrot. Anna took the carrot, without hesitation, and at it in 3 bites.

"How is that even possible…" Elsa gaped at what she just saw.

"I-I didn't know it was…" Kristoff looked at the red head.

Anna looked at them and shrugged.

.

"Grand Pabbie? Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff called as the three walked to the center of the Valley of the Living Rock.

Elsa and Anna noticed the rocks starting to rumble and roll around, shaking. Soon enough, they were all surrounded by trolls.

"Kristoff's home! And…he's grown up…and he brought the Queen and…some other young woman?" Bulda said, confused.

"Kristoff!" a bunch of trolls cheered.

"Hey guys. Where is Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"Here!" the elder called, rolling up to Kristoff. "Oh, you are not from our universe. What brings you here?"

"We need a potion that can bring Anna, Her Maj- Elsa, and I back to our universe."

"Ah… unfortunately I am without a transportation potion or spell…. But I know who does have one." Grand Pabbie pulled out a map from his moss cape. "Here. You will find Jørgen. He is a very powerful fire troll. Not the nicest. Be patient with him though."

Grand Pabbie drew a line on the map with his fire crystal. "This is the route you must take. I can offer nothing else other than, good luck. Stay safe, Kristoff."

Kristoff took the map from Grand Pabbie. "Thank you."

"Goodbye Kristoff!" some trolls called.

Kristoff waved as he walked backwards. "Bye guys!"

.

"So now we have a long trek over a mountain range, through a small forest, to some weird fire troll place." Kristoff summed up as they started to leave the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Yipee," Anna cheered sarcastically.

"Hmm, fire and ice don't mix well," Elsa mused.

"Elsa's, right. Maybe you should stay-"

"No, I'm coming with you guys." Elsa insisted.

"What about mini me?"

Elsa looked confused for a second, then it registered. "Oh, Anna? She'll be fine…No…you're right. Ugh, dang it Anna. But I need to come with you guys. But I cant leave the other Anna…"

They stopped walking by now. Anna rested a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's ok, Elsa. We can just go get the potion while you take care of…well, me. Smaller me, I mean. It's fine. We wont do anything too exciting without you," Anna smirked.

Elsa shook her head, "Its not that I care about _fun._ I just don't want you getting hurt. Fire trolls, Anna! Fire trolls!"

"But I got Kristoff!" Anna linked her arm through Kristoff's.

No matter how silly Anna made it sound, she was right. She _does_ have Kristoff. But even the last time Kristoff and Anna went on an adventure, they were attacked by wolves, almost fell off a cliff, and Anna was struck in the heart with Elsa's magic…

Elsa shook her head, ridding her of the bad memories. "…I guess its true. You have Kristoff…"

Anna frowned slightly and pulled her older sister in a hug. "I'll be safe, I promise."

Elsa hugged her back. "I got you back 6 months ago. And my memory is still messed up. It still hasn't been that long since we have been reunited. I cant loose you again."

"And you wont," Anna gave a reassuring squeeze.

They pulled out of the hug and Anna smiled at her sister. "You go take care of me while me and Kristoff get this potion or spell…whatever thingy."

Elsa smiled back. "Alright, I suppose."

"We will meet back at Gunnars. It will take most likely 6 days in all. Do you know your way back from here?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"Yes, I know it very well. I'll be fine. See you in 6 days." Elsa pulled her sister back in a brief hug. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Anna pulled out of the hug and went over by Kristoff.

Anna and Kristoff started to walk the other direction already until Elsa called his name. "Kristoff!"

"Yeah?" Kristoff turned around.

"Protect her." Elsa asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course," he gave her a warm smile and then turned back around and continued to walk with Anna.

Elsa sighed and turned to walk her own way. _Oh Kristoff, please keep her safe._

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. This was definitely shorter, but oh well. Review Please! No Flames! See you next time!**


End file.
